


am i allowed to look at her like that?

by hosies



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosies/pseuds/hosies
Summary: in which everyone receives a soulmark when their soulmate is in close proximity, none the same as another. josie saltzman is just 5 when she receives her soulmark, a canvas on an easel just behind her ear. hope mikaelson is 7 when she receives a match lit aflame on her forearm. both girls grow up around each other feeling an unexplainable but strong pull towards one another with neither one realising the significance behind their marks.orhope and josie are soulmates and it takes them a decade to realise it.





	am i allowed to look at her like that?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so if it sucks tell me and i’ll never write again i’m not even joking i’m fragile but i hope y’all like it. hosie endgame.

**josie saltzman** is 5 years old when she wakes up in the middle of the night to a burning sensation on the left side of her head. creeping over to the bathroom as to not wake her sister, she switches on the light to inspect the now stinging flesh. when she stands in front of the mirror she struggles to get into a position where she can get a good look at the source of ache, only able to catch glimpses from straight black lines. eventually she gives up as the burning sensation continues to get stronger the longer she writhes around trying to figure out what it is. it becomes so unbearable she seeks out her mother, trying to make sense of where she’s going as she stumbles clumsily in the darkness of the boarding school halls.

when she finally finds her after what felt like hours of fruitless searching, she sees her talking in a hushed voice to a tall, pretty brunette, who next to her, has a girl with long auburn hair clutching at her hand like her life depended on it. josie began to feel an unexplainable pull towards the young girl and as if she could feel it too, the other girl turned around and caught sight of josie but before she could say anything josie turned on her heel and almost ran back to her room, recognising the path a lot easier the second time around with the only sound heard the pitter-patter of her small feet.

once she gets back to her room, josie tiptoes back into her bed and tries to settle back into sleep. the pain she once felt has now settled to a throbbing ache and she drifts in and out of a fitful sleep the rest of the night. the next day she’ll show lizzie and lizzie tells her it’s the thing artists use to paint when the name has escaped her memory. she waits until the morning to find her mother and show her, and when she hears her mother gasp, and when she asks what’s wrong only to find out that she’s received her _ soulmark_; something her mother never received. when she asks what it is her mother replied that it’s _ a canvas on an easel_. now, at josie’s age she had no idea what those were so she asks her mother to explain what they mean to which her mother simply says, “it means your soulmates an artist, and a good one at that.”. 

**hope mikaelson** is 7 years old when she has to leave her home and attend a new school. she doesn’t know when she’s ever going to see her father again and she live what feels like years away from what she’s grown to know as home. she arrives sometime in the night and awakens to her mother lightly shaking her. the first thing she notices about the salvatore boarding house when she lays eyes upon it, is it’s size. it’s not like she’d never seen a large building before, it just made the idea of her having to stay there, alone, with no one she knows, all the more daunting. as she gets closer to the door while holding onto her mother’s hand, she starts to feel a faint sting on her left forearm, which grows stronger and stronger with every step she takes until she has to pull her hand away from her mother to rub her arm to ease the pain. she doesn’t think to check what it could be, how could she when all she could think about was how far away she was going to be from her mother now or how she has no clue when or if she’ll ever see her father again.

it’s when her mother and the blonde woman with the warm smile are droning on and on about something that she has no interest in, does she feel a strong urge to slip out from her mothers grasp and walk down the long hallway into the unknown darkness. to placate this urge she turns her head to right and to her surprise she sees a small girl whose brown eyes widen as she realises that hope has noticed her. before hope can even process the fact that the other girl was there, she disappeared in a flash. in fact, she disappeared so fast that hope doubted if she had even seen someone else and if it was just a figment of her imagination, she had just made a long journey after all, so she just shrugged it off and concentrated on the feeling of her mother’s warm hand in hers because who knows when she’ll get to feel that again.

it wasn’t until later that night when she gets settled into an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar town, in an unfamiliar state without her mother whose absence already begins to weigh heavy on her heart, does she think to check the source of the pain she had pushed to the back of her mind. when she pulls down the shirt sleeve of her left arm, a small gasp escapes her lips and where she felt had once felt a sharp sting there was a small tattoo of _ a match lit aflame_.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think! chapter 1 should be coming soon. @/josiesaltzson on twitter


End file.
